Corona
Corona is a Spider Rider of Archna. She is Hunter Steele's battle partner and sister of Aqune, and both are the Spirit Oracle's Hand Maidens. Character Corona is a happy and friendly person, and a great warrior. Corona often times wishes she was just a normal girl, with only normal problems in her life. Corona frequently worries about Hunter when he jumps in to save the people, and gets himself hurt. Corona seems to care a great deal for Hunter, as does her spider for Battle Spider Shadow. Corona strength grows (using her power) when Hunter is in danger during battle or is about to be harmed. In "Hunter's Holiday" Corona clearly expresses her desire to spend some time with Hunter alone but when he refuses she took out her anger by practicing on targets with Hunter's face on them. Appearance Corona has blue eyes and blond hair held up in a pony tail. Civilian Attire Pink backless dress, accessorized with orb-like gems on a choker and earrings, long white gloves, long black high heeled boots. Spider Rider Armor White turtle neck, accessorized with orb-like gems on a choker and earrings, pair of small angel wings, white high heeled angel boots, black and aqua armor, pink skirt, orange and gold shield. Other * In Because I'm a Warrior, Corona changes to a pink, poofy dress with buttoned spaghetti straps and dark pink trim, white bow-tie turtleneck with a pink trim, orange orb-like gems on earrings, pink headband, pink choker and white boots. Here, her hair is let loose, and is revealed to be shoulder-length. History Corona's oldest memories were that she had no family and of being adopted by the twins Senna and Menna. When they found her, Corona had a Manacle. It was not revealed to her until much later that she is Aqune's long lost sister. The pair were Oracle's Handmaid's in training apparently leaving Nuuma, when there transportation was attacked by Buzzrays. This incident may also explain the block in Corona's memory. Corona survived the crash, and was found wondering alone with nothing but her Manacle by Senna and Menna. Corona first met Hunter while she was on patrol in the outskirts of the Arachna Kingdom. Upon discovering Hunter and Shadow, Corona escorted the new team to Arachna so they could be officially inducted to the ranks of the Spider Riders. Corona meet her sister again around the same time, but she was unable to recognize her due her amnesia. The pair fought over the Hill of Champions while Aqune and Buguese were investigating the monument in search of one of the Oracle Keys. Corona encountered Aqune again inside the Oracle shrine. Corona managed to break Aqune's mask during their fight, this caused her sister to try and help the Spider Riders. When Buguese was about to finish off Hunter, Corona, unable to assist pleaded for someone to help Hunter. The Oracle heard her and channeled her power through Corona and Aqune to Hunter. During the invasion of Arachna Castle, Aqune gained control of one of the Oracle Keys and attacked Hunter. Corona again demonstrated her innate ability to call upon the Oracle's power. She called to the second Oracle Key and Hunter was granted the power of the key from Nuuma, thus defeating the invading Invectid army. Up until the Spider Riders journey to Nuuma, Corona still could not remember her childhood before being adopted by Senna and Menna. It wasn't until the ruler of the kingdom of Nuuma Queen Illuma explained that Corona and Aqune were sisters as well as Handmaidens that her memory began to return on it's own. During the siege of Nuuma Castle, Corona again used her power to help Hunter place one of their keys in the sphere needed to keep the castle aloft after Aqune had removed Nuuman key from it's pedestal. Corona watched as Buguese in the Dark Opal attacked her fellow Spider Riders. She also witnessed Dark Opal steal the last of Oracle's power from Hunter's two keys. After that Corona attempted to reach out to her sister as Aqune was forced by Mantid to attack her and the other riders. She and the others were saved by the intervention of Buguese, who removed Aqune's mask, thus permanently freeing her sister from the Invectids. Corona accompanied her fellow Spider Riders on a mission to stop Mantid. Upon entering Fortress Mantid and confronting Mantid directly. Corona learned the leader of the Invectid people had in fact been a human. And not just any human, but an Earthen, a human from the Outer World. Corona used her powers as a handmaiden along with Aqune to help Hunter regain control over the Oracle's power. She grew worried for Hunter when he started to use the Oracle's power in anger. Corona, along with everyone else was witness to the sudden appearance of the Spirit Oracle herself when she appeared to stop Hunter's final blow. With Mantid gone and the Inner World safe, Corona then chased after Hunter along with everyone else while riding their spiders. Powers Besides the usual Spider Rider powers, Corona has shown to be able to tap into the Oracle's power, helping Hunter in tight spots. Spider Rider Weapon Corona uses a bow and arrows after her transformation. She has also shown to let the 'Oracle guide her bow' and take out a dozen Invecteds with one shot. Relationships *Corona is shown to have a good friendship with her sister Aqune, once she got over being jealous of her closeness to Hunter. They too fight quite well together, despite being separated for a long time, since childhood. * It's not known how long she and Venus have been spider and rider, but the two get along well. Venus sometimes acts as a big sister to her, always trying to support her. *Corona is quoted as saying "My Hunter smiles when he fights" in the last episode which is a possible indication that Hunter and Corona are in a relationship together. At the end of the third book, it's heavily implied that the two become a couple. Friends *Hunter Steele (battle partner & love interest) *Battle Spider Venus *Prince Lumen of Arachna *Princess Sparkle of Arachna *Igneous *Magma *Quake Family *Senna and Menna (adopted as there young sister) *Aqune (sister) Notes * Corona and Aqune were originally not going to be sisters. Instead, Corona was going to be the daughter of a maiden of Nuuma, most probably Queen Illuma. * Her Rider form does show some similarities with Princess Peach from the Super Mario series. Gallery BradeAKAquakeHittingOnCorona.jpg Corona&Venus 4.jpg SpiderRidersCorona.jpg Ridercorona.jpg Corona2.jpg Coronax.jpg Hunterxcorona.PNG Corona.jpg Corona.gif 0cd215f596130ae3c021b52fed5cd339.jpg 1b6bdd173f7f1bb6b6aeea8a01fef496.jpg 1cfc6fca09d2889c8ff207e434a57414.jpg 4b38f96144560b6cf455ae7591309927.jpg https://i.ytimg.com/vi/ZlJk7q9lXJM/hqdefault.jpg Book 3 - Corona in Battle Mode.jpeg|Corona in Battle Mode from the books Book 2 - Corona in Pedestrian Mode.jpeg|Corona in Pedestrian Mode from the books Book 1 - Corona in Pedestrian Mode.jpeg|Corona in Pedestrian Mode from the books Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Spider Riders Category:Heroines